fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Jananda
Jananda (ジャナンダ) is an island that houses prisoners and their families. It is also called the "Paradise of the Underworld". Geography Jananda is a mountainous island that houses prisoners and their families, should they choose to follow. The land is rocky with little to no plant life and there appear to be many caves. The Arena is located in the center of the island while on its periphery are churches. The Church of Bennett is located in the east, the Church of Monjo is in the north, and the Church of Zumra is in the west. Most of those areas have been converted to residential areas. There even used to be missionaries but the only thing that remains is a few pious followers. Jananda is self-sufficient, with many people farming or raising livestock. It seems that many of the people eat small vegetables like potatoes, roots, and other food such as dried berries. Although cattle is present on the island, it is unknown if only those with power can afford to eat meat. Also, because the island is on a body of water, it can be assumed that fish is part of their diet. History Originally, Jananda was created as a prison for an unknown country and, for a while, it was run as such. However, the population grew too big for the administration to handle. Eventually, the wardens left the island and the prisoners took over the land, creating their own rules. One of the jobs on the island is to collect prisoners from other countries and bring them to Jananda. Prisoner's are not allowed to work those jobs, only people who are greatly trusted. Prisoners are, however, allowed to work in the fields and elsewhere on the island. Culture On Jananda, there are no rules and people are free to do as they please. Killing is accepted and even glorified. However, the only real rule is that prisoners are not allowed to leave the island; those working in the shipyard are kept under strict watch to make sure no one escapes. The only way to legally leave the island is to get permission from the Island Chief. Upon entering the island, each person receives a brand on their hand. Family of the prisoners receive a triangle while prisoners have a triangle with a circle in the middle. The prisoner's mark is now a symbol of "those chosen by God" to protect Fushi, a mark used by The Defense Corps. Housing Many of the buildings and pathways on the island appear to be made out of brick or stone. Some residents sleep under makeshift tents while others sleep under the open sky. Clothing Residents on the island are seen wearing torn and ragged clothing. New clothing seems rare to come by and many people are most likely wearing the clothes they had on when they first came to the island. Traditions As a means of providing entertainment, Jananda hosts a tournament where the victor becomes ruler of the island. The ruler can do anything they wish however, the biggest challenge they face is surviving. Many new rulers are killed, either as revenge for killing the previous ruler or so someone new can take their place. A new tournament is held when the current ruler dies. The tournament Fushi participated in was the "five-thousandth-or-so" selection tournament. The tournament starts with a preliminary fight which is broken into eight groups. The last one standing will then move on to the one-on-one fights. Religion In a letter Tonari wrote to Honda, she mentions that a new religion centered around Fushi was gaining popularity. The group lead by Hayase has been spreading the religion and converting people on Jananda, as well as others around the world. Noteworthy Places Tonari's Hideout The hideout is Tonari and her group's living area. The building has no roof, is made of stone with various types of rugs laid out, and has a fire pit in the center. Ivo Port A port where the ships carrying prisoners dock. Ivo Port is the only known port on the island and is located in a cave. Arena The arena is the building where the tournament is held. It appears to seat thousands of spectators and hundreds of tournament participants. Tournaments Fushi (1st Block winner) vs. Berserker of Zumra (2nd block winner) Residents * Tonari * Mia * Uroy * Sandel * Oopa * Nand * Honda's little brother References Site Navigation Category:Locations